


Yuu and Ai

by hello_lucien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_lucien/pseuds/hello_lucien
Summary: It was clearly established that he, Nishinoya Yuu, the libero of Karasuno's volleyball team, is deeply in love with Shizumu Kyoko, the team's manager. So why does his heart beats faster, his hands' sweat and his face flush when this annoying guy is around?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. "You..."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for fun! Haikyuu and others belong to the rightful owners. Please enjoy. I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes within the story. Please comment if you enjoy it!

[N/A] I don't own anything. Writing for entertainment. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Nishinoya," Daichi called the eccentric libero. "You need to pass the upcoming exams if you want to continue practicing volleyball!" He doesn't understand how the hell does Noya's brain work, but the world knows that their team needs their libero in the upcoming games. Additionally, a miracle for him to pass the exams.

Nishinoya Yuu stopped in his tracks and paled. He only came back to life when he realized something odd about the situation. "What? Just me? How about Ryu?" He pointed at his friend, who was wearing a mean smirk on his face.

"Noya-san," Tanaka trailed off as he posed mysteriously. He revealed his test scores that were surprisingly within the average range.

Noya gasped as he fell down the floor in all fours. The words 'betrayal' and 'despair' were printed all over his face. 

"His sister beat the information in his brain," Sugawara smiled with flowers behind him, casually revealing the secret behind one of the world's unknown miracles and tormenting his underclassman.

"Suga-san!" Tanaka exclaimed as the other members chuckled at his exposure and misery.

"No worries, Noya," Asahi comforted the libero, who was still on the floor, by patting his back. "You just need to find a tutor to teach you."

With big hopeful eyes, the libero looked at his friends, searching for his savior. Unfortunately for him, they all avoided his eyes. They knew how hard it was to teach him. Tanaka's results were due to his sister's iron fists, and Noya was even worse than him. It wasn't like they didn't want to really, they didn't have time to spare. All they did was practice, and their free time was only theirs to use to study.

"Even you, Suga-san?!" Noya sniffed, all the hope of playing and practicing for the Interhigh, leaving his body.

"Ah, Noya-" Sugawara was ready to defend himself when something popped in his head, or perhaps more accurately, someone. "Wait, I think I know someone that can help us! [L/n] [F/n]!"

"Huh?" Tanaka drawled, his face scrunching in distaste. "[L/n]? That guy?" He didn't even bother to hide his dislike for the other boy. The guy was popular with his annoyingly good looks, out of this world level of attractiveness, kindness, and smarts that Tanaka can't help but envy. Different girls confessed to him almost every week, but what annoys the spiker the most was that the guy doesn't even enjoy the attention that he was getting. He was taking it for granted! Like a wall, every precious attention and affection fired at him by the cute girls bounce back as a form of simple appreciation or compliment. [L/n] was both a rock and a natural flirt. Despite the rejections, girls kept on coming back, because apparently, he was too kind. 

"Tch," Noya shared Tanaka's bitter thoughts. He thought that the guy wouldn't agree in helping him out anyways since [L/n] was too busy being an overachiever... right?

"Well, my little cousin will probably agree if you give him enough of a challenge or something interesting," Sugawara nonchalantly said. His thoughts turned darker as he thought of ways he can convince his cousin in saving the libero of the team in his misery. He ignored his friends' shocked gazes and open mouths. 

"He's your cousin?" Daichi asked. Sugawara had never talked about his famous relative despite being in the same school. The girls in his class were also a fan, but Daichi never really cared that much. Somehow, he understood Sugawara's choice of hiding that specific information.

"Yea," Suga shrugged, leaving it at that.

* * *

So that's how Noya ended up following his older teammate around, searching for the cousin that was currently nowhere.

"He's usually around here," he heard the setter mumbled. The libero looked around and saw a bunch of girls crowding in the corner. At the same time, Suga also saw the small crowd and followed the noise.

"There he is!" Suga exclaimed, quite annoyed. He was also a man and related to Mr. Popular. He can't help but wonder if he's too was popular among the opposite sex. He shoved the thoughts at the back of his mind as he called over his cousin.

In the middle of the group was a boy with [h/c] and twinkling [e/c]. In his arms were several pink pouches and cards that were gifts from the surrounding females. Noya glared at him as he realized that some of the girls were from his class. 'He better not take Kiyoko-san!'

The boy finally noticed this cousin's presence and said several words to the girls. Quite oddly, they immediately nodded and disperse. 

"Koushi-nii!" the boy greeted Sugawara with a soft smile. The first year has not talked to his older cousin in a while because of their different schedules. It was nice to see his elder brother figure approaching him first.

Hey, [F/n]-kun," Suga greeted back with a tiny wave, reflecting the boy's smile. 

Noya looked at the two, from Suga to the other repeatedly. With his right eyebrow lifting in wonder, he saw their similarities and differences. 'I wonder how Suga-san doesn't get the girls when he's related to this guy,' he mused.

As if reading Noya's thoughts, a ticked mark grew on Sugawara's forehead. Deciding to get down the business, he bluntly stated the purpose of his arrival. "I need a favor."  
Slightly disappointed, the [h/c]-haired boy nodded for him to continue as he bites down another cooking from the pink pile in his arms. 

"You see, my hopeless friend over here needs to pass for him to continue playing volleyball." The ash-blonde boy waved over Noya's awkward form. "And you're the only one I know and trust that's available," Suga internally begged the younger boy to accept as he knew it was crucial to the team to have Noya in the Inter-high. He also knew that the other boy was more cunning than he looks, so he'll have to use everything in his arsenal to make him say yes.

[F/n] glanced at the other person in the conversation, who hasn't spoken a single word. His eyes glinted with amusement when his cousin suddenly nudged the boy to speak. 

Noya rubbed his nose and tilted his head upward for a more intimidating effect. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, class 1-3," he sniffed as he introduced himself. 

The other first-year snorted and introduced himself in return, "[L/n] [F/n], class 1-5. Your newly appointed tutor."

Sugawara squinted at the exchange but was glad that his cousin found something interesting in Noya. He doesn't know how things will go down, but knowing his younger cousin, he can't help but wish Noya good luck this time. (Usually, it was the other way around.) He left the two to discuss where and whey they'll be meeting. The setter wasn't sure if it was the best decision, but he convinced himself otherwise. 'They're going to have to get to used to being only with each other for a while anyway.' 

As the oldest of the three left, an awkward silence fell down the duo. Noya was too proud to start the conversation despite knowing he was the one that needed the help while [F/n] was enjoying how the shorter boy squirms under his heavy stare.

A minute passed, and [F/n] decided to give his cousin's friend a break. "Hey, Nishinoya-san," he started, "should we work in your place or mine? It'll be better if it's my place. If you're available after school today, we can start studying immediately."

Noya was ready to rage at the staring but held it in. 'Kuuhhh- you're the one who's asking for help, Yuu! Keep it in.' With his teeth grinding against each other, he answered, "Okay, what should- hey! What are you doing?!"

"Just stay where you are, I need you to do something for me." [F/n] walked towards Noya, stopping right in front of the shorter boy. Ignoring the suspicious glare from the seething boy in front of him, he asked, "can you get my phone in my right pocket? My hands are full right now, and I'm afraid if I settle this somewhere some stuff will get crumbled and those poor girls' hear-"

"Okay!" Noya shouted in annoyance. He decided, 'man, I hate this guy.'


	2. "Who?"

[F/n] tried to hide his smirk, but it was hard. At least, it was better than full out laughing. This Noya-san's glare was very amusing. He watched as the other's adam's apple moved up and down as the poor boy's shaking hand lifted towards his pocket. He had to angle himself a little, but his fellow first-year seemed to be having a hard time doing the simple task. 

"I won't bite, Noya-san. Please hurry up," the [h/c] said, adding fuel to the fire. The corner of his lips twitched hard as the shorter boy huffed. He felt the other boy's hand shoved in his pocket.

Noya felt his ears get warmer. The other boy was enjoying his pain. He grumbled as he felt around for the phone; before finally grabbing the phone.

[F/n] sighed and gave him a small smile that was very fake. "I thought you're going to feel me up or something because you were taking too long," he chuckled. "If it's you, though, I don't think I would mind."

"Bastard!" The libero took out the phone and clutched it tighter, glaring at the taller male with all his might. "If you don't want to help me, just say so," he hissed.

"Oh no, Noya-san," [F/n] said, voice lacing with amusement. "I'd love to! Sorry, I'll stop teasing you now. Please add your contact. I'll text about the time and place."

* * *

"Huh?" Tanaka let out as he watched his friend angrily change his clothes while muttering curses. "Ah, you're meeting Mr. Popular right away?" he questioned, feeling bad for the libero. 

Noya groaned in frustration, dropping his bag as he ruffled his hair. "Why do I have to get help from the bastard? I'll join you!"

"Hey, you know that we won't be studying if you do," The wing spiker grinned. "Maybe, [L/n] can help you get girls! Think about this as an opportunity."

Noya stroked his chin, trying to think about his situation in a more positive light. He shook his head, deeming it impossible. Noya doubted himself. He doesn't think he can ask the said boy do that, and besides, he would rather not spend any second longer than necessary with Mr. Popular. He finished packing and bid his goodbyes.

The libero arrived near the gate looked around for a [h/c]-haired boy. He saw several girls talking to themselves. He rubbed his nose and grinned. 'Karasuno's uniform was truly the best,' he thought. His ears twitched as he listened to their conversation.

"[L/n]-kun looks so mysterious whenever he stands alone, don't you think?" A girl muttered in awe, fanning herself with her hands.

"Yea, he's like untouchable," another one added, sighing in appreciation. 

"But when he's with someone. [L/n]-kun is nice and friendly. Truly the best!"

Noya scoffed and continued his search. 'Of course, they're talking about him,' he thought with a frown. He finally found his new tutor leaning beside the wall with his earphones placed in his ears. Noya's right eyebrow lifted at the aura the other gave. A few words to describe what he was looking at right now were mysterious and intimidating, just like the conversation from earlier. 'Where did the annoying bastard go?' he questioned. 

Noya's eyes widen as a pair of sharp [e/c] eyes stared right back at him. 'Huh?'

The heavy tension disappeared as the other smiled at him, eyes crinkling into crescent moons. [F/n] pulled his earphones and shoved them down in his pocket in one swift motion. "Hi, Noya-san," he greeted with a wave.

"H-hey," Noya clutched his bag tighter. Was it just his imagination? No, he was sure he felt something. It felt similar to being overpowered in the court. He gulped and shoved the thought at the back of his mind. He wasn't one to be afraid. He was, after all, the libero of Karasuno. 

"Shall we?" the other asked, walking towards the direction of his home. 

The dark-haired boy nodded and followed him. The walk on the way was silent. The other boy was humming an unknown tune. Noya was busy enjoying the scenery and convincing himself that he wasn't going to get murdered. Hey, there were times where he could be quiet too!

"We're here," the other's melodic voice interrupted his thoughts. They stood in front of a traditional looking house. The first thing that flashed in Noya's mind was 'yakuza?!'. He paled. The house was huge, and from the looks of the tall walls, the whole property was enormous. 

As if reading his thoughts, [F/n]'s eyebrows raised in amusement. A pleasing small smile appeared on his handsome face. He snorted as Noya paled even more. "No, I'm not yakuza," he denied.

The libero squinted at his tutor before letting out a sigh of relief. His team knew his location, and who he was with, so they'll know who to blame when he goes missing or even worse, murdered.

"Oh, but my grandfather is," [F/n] casually entered the gates.

Noya's mouth hung open, and his eyes widen. 'Ryu, take care of Shimizu-san for me,' he silently sobbed as he followed the other. 

* * *

The volleyball player waited for his tutor to say he was joking. From the scenery in front of him, however, Noya knew he wasn't kidding. No one was there besides the two, but Noya bets all his savings that the people were around them, just hidden. He heard shuffling and muttered conversations. 

"We'll go to my room," [F/n] let out a yawn, sniffing as he guided the other towards his room. He sacrificed his afternoon nap for his cousin's friend. He also wasn't sure if he left his room clean this morning, but honestly, he couldn't care less. 

'Wow,' Noya was impressed, despite the old looking house, the interior was a mixture of traditional and modern designs. The bastard's room was clean and spacious. 'Even his room looks cool,' as he observed a few plants in the room.

They sat across each other between a black floor table. Notes and books were scattered. [F/n] was calmy scribbling some equations in his notebook. Noya was going through the seven stages of grief while answering his math homework. 

[F/n] glanced at the other boy's paper. He held back a sigh as he realized the boy was in a problem that the class discussed a few weeks ago. "Noya-san," he softly called, "you got the second question wrong. You forgot to put the square root on the three." 

Despite Noya's low expectations, his tutor was surprisingly doing his job well. He was patient and thorough. There was no teasing nor mocking, just straight work and simple explanations Noya can easily understand. He paused and looked at the paper. He corrected his mistake and muttered his thanks.

The reward he got was a half-smile that made his ears warm. The libero shook his head and continued working. 'Tch, I get it. He's handsome.'

[F/n] stretched his arms as he finished his homework. He observed the boy in front of him. 'How long does he spend time in the morning for his hair to go up like that?' he wondered. Deep in his thoughts, he unconsciously reached out and touched Noya's hair making the other freeze. 

"Ah," realizing his mistake, he quickly brought back his hand on his side. "Sorry," the [e/c]-eyed boy apologized, scratching his neck awkwardly. "It looks interesting. I just wondered how it felt to touch and all," he rumbled. He internally cursed himself as he thought he ruined the comfortable silence between them. 

Noya coughed and scratched his cheek. He can't help but be flustered at the passing compliment about his hair. "It's okay, just don't do it again." He looked at the boy in front of him, a little puzzled at the sudden action. 'Why is he acting so differently?' he questioned. He was ready to fight off the boy, expecting to be teased. He got none of that. Instead, he got a compliment, rumbling, and apology. 

"Alright," felling a little disappointed, [F/n] continued his tutoring. "We can finish half of the math revision today. I'll give you my notes for it. Hmm, maybe I'll add my science notes in too since I finished revising them yesterday."

* * *

Noya!" Sugawara greeted the boy with a smile. He was worried about him as he heard that they went to his cousin's house. Sugawara's mother was [F/n]'s aunt by blood. His cousin's father's side was involved in the yakuza's circle. They weren't bad, however. This part of Miyagi was relatively peaceful. Besides the title, they were nothing but an organization for some lost men to belong. The setter expected rains of complaints, but he got the usual cheerful greeting. 

"Hey, Suga-san." Noya energetically greeted back, grinning and waving his arms wildly. He was happy. They had a pop quiz in Math that day. The bastard- no, [L/n]'s san teaching paid off within the next day! Tanaka was shocked as Noya's placed a little higher than the average. The wing spiker wanted to join the tutoring session, but Noya refused, feeling a little possessive of his tutor. He knew he wouldn't work when Tanaka was around anyways. 

"Oh? So I guess it went well then. How was [Nickname]?" Suga asked curiously. Noya was the opposite of yesterday. He hated his cousin's guts, but now it looked like they were long time friends finding each other after several years of separation. 

The libero hummed in thought, "he was surprisingly kind and focused on his work. We're going to study science today!" He was excited. He finally understood the scribbles written on the board after struggling for so long!

Sugawara was more than surprised. His cousin was very picky with people. The fact that [F/n] brought Noya in his home and did not tease the boy to death was more than what he had imagined. He expected his cousin to be cursed. Another possible scenario would be Noya spending all his savings in a cafe while studying under [F/n]'s cold eyes. 

Noya's initial opinion of the boy changed, perhaps they'll be able to be friends.


	3. "...Yuu."

It was late in the afternoon. A week since [F/n] started tutoring Noya. Despite their clashing personalities, they oddly get along or so what the others observed. Many people have seen them during lunch and walking together after school. Many people assumed that they had quite a friendly relationship that no one expected forming. 

"Oi, Noya-san. Where are you going?" Tanaka asked. His eyebrows lifted as he watched his friend grab his notebook and ran towards the door. The libero who was usually grumbling about lunch and volleyball during this time was now eagerly searching for someone. He heard Noya randomly muttered words that sounded like curses, formulas, theories, and a familiar name. 

"Studying!' Noya exclaimed, beating his chest. The finals were in a week. He never put this much effort into studying before, but for volleyball and his team, he would do anything. It was a bonus that if he ever succeeded in this task, he'll be able to rub it off his tutor's irritating face.

Tanaka laughed at his friend's antics, which abruptly ceased when he remembered his situation. "Dammit, maybe I should get a tutor...."

* * *

The person that was often called Mr. Popular was reading in the library, the only place he can enjoy silence. He found himself relaxing while reading his favorite manga. He heard angry footsteps towards his direction, followed by a thud and some grumblings. He chose to ignore the person that sat in front of him, already knowing who it was.

Noya cleared his throat, trying to get the [h/c] haired boy's attention. He waited a few seconds, but he didn't even get a single glance. He watched as the other turn the book's page ever so slowly. The annoyingly handsome face hid behind a manga. 'Manga?' Noya questioned, surprised. He expected the other to be studying or reading something classical or 'boring.' But manga? He looked at the cover carefully. At first, he was confused. The book cover showed four boys. ' What's the title? 'Given'? A band?' 

Behind the manga, [e/c] eyes twinkled in amusement. The corner of his lips curved upwards. He felt the stare of his only _student_. His eyes peaked at the top of the pages, watching the confused look of the other. 

'What kind of- wait, why am I even- agh,' a slap echoed across the silent halls of the library. A snort and muffled laughter soon followed. 'What?' Noya finally noticed his tutor's watchful eyes. "You bastard-" he started, but abruptly stopping. Noya nervously glanced around the room. Deeming it safe, he gave his tutor the best glare he could muster.

[F/n] smiled at him, putting his currently second favorite source of entertainment away. His first favorite's glare was absolutely the best. It was adorable. "Noya-san, what can I help you with?" he whispered with a smirk that sends chills down to anyone's spine. A girl passing by gasped at the sight as she stole a glance.

Noya scoffed at his tutor as he felt his ears get warmer. He rubbed them with a frown. "C'mon! You have to teach me more! I need to play with the team," he hissed. 

The [e/c] colored boy understood well what the other wanted; however, as if to tease the other boy, he placed a finger on top of his perfectly curved lips. Watching the other, he pointed towards the window. 

* * *

"So, you need more sessions?" [F/n] asked in a bored tone. 

Noya nodded enthusiastically. 

"And what's in it for me? You know I have other things to do," It may have sounded like an excuse, but it was true. It was to keep up with his reputation and streaks of success, but he wouldn't mind giving the other more of his time. He just wanted Noya to bargain. 

Noya frowned in thought, 'well yea, but... I need it.' His face changed as he jumped up and down with a grin on his face, "I'll buy you some popsicle every session."

The other paused for a second before letting out a beautiful laugh. [F/n] quickly muffled it with his delicate hands. Clearing his throat, he agreed to what the libero wanted, but he decided to change the condition, spicing it up a little. "No, I'll teach you more, but you owe me five favors."

* * *

Tanaka came into his class with a yawn. Like any other day, he went and sat on his seat. He glanced at his side to check on one of his friends, but another weird looking short guy was there, sitting on the chair and surrounded by a dark aura. 

"Hey, you're sitting on the wrong seat. Someone's already sitting there. Are you new?" Tanaka didn't want to be rude to a new student that felt and looked oddly familiar. He rubbed his eyes after letting out another tired yawn. He stayed up studying last night.

"...Ryu, you idiot," The moment Tanaka heard the voice, he let out a gasp, sleepiness leaving his body.

"Eh?! Noya-san, what's up with your hair?"

* * *

Noya grumbled. He's been doing that a lot. Looking around his surrounding, he let out a scream. He didn't care about the students around him. His chest felt a little lighter now. 

"Wow, you did it! You look shorter, Noya-sa...san." The annoying bastard was finally here.

The shortest member of the Karasuno volleyball team turned around to face the other. His usual spiky hair was now softly resting on his head, bangs gently framing his face. He endured a lot that day, all because of this bastard's request.

"Oi, let's hurry up," he tried to be intimidating, but it failed badly. It even had the opposite effect. He looked cute!

'Fxck,' [F/n] was dying internally. It took every ounce of his self-control to behave normally. He wanted to pinch the other's cheeks or squeeze him in a tight hug. He hid his blushing face behind one hand. 

"You're dangerous." [F/n] mumbled. He noticed some girls were curiously looking at their direction. Some were taking a peek at Noya. Within a flash, he placed his hands on the libero's shoulders, spinning the other around and pushing him towards the direction of his home.

"Let's go."

* * *

Things were going great. Noya was getting the stupid gas laws his teacher kept on talking about this month. If you ignore the burning stare of his tutor, he could say that it was not a bad session. 

"Hey! Stop that!" Finally fed up, he decided to face his tutor head-on. "What do you want, huh?"

"Let me play with your hair." A voice filled with curiosity answered. 

"What?" Noya asked, unsure if he heard the annoying bastard right.

"I'll be my second request."

The dark-haired boy thought about it. It wasn't as embarrassing as what he would have come up with if head to order anyone else around. What confused him was the other's strange obsession with his hair, "Why do you keep on- tch. Do you have a hair fetish or something?" 

"No, I'm just bored," [F/n] denied. He doesn't really. It was just the cute crow's hair and no one else. [He checked by staring at his friends' hair. It creeped them out, but hey, at least that answered his musings.]

"Fine," With that, Noya watched the bastard stand and walk towards him. He gulped, feeling the other's warmth on his back as [F/n] sat behind him. His back stiffened as gentle hands comb his hair, touch the strands softly in fascination as he if they were afraid if them crumbling. 

"Don't mind me, just keep on studying, Noya-san," [F/n] voice huskier than usual broke the awkward silence that surrounded the two. 

'How can I keep studying if you keep doing that?!' Noya internally shouted, keeping it in as it was a part of their deal. Contrary, he felt himself relax as seconds passed by, getting used to the bizarre sensation. He felt sleepy.

'Huh?!' The sudden feeling of sleepiness was gone when he felt a cold air blow on his neck. He quickly looked back, ready to punch his tutor, but he didn't see anyone directly behind him. [F/n] was already leaning on the wall, reading a book. 

"A ghost?" Noya mumbled to himself as he goes back to his work, not noticing the other's amused smile. 


	4. "Yea?"

"Damn it!" Noya gritted his teeth as he ran towards one of the small cafes in their area. 

The proud libero woke up a little later than usual. In most days, it wasn't much of a problem. However, Noya requested more study sessions since he felt more nervous as days came by. He wanted to meet at his house, but his stupid tutor wanted to go out in a cafe using it as the third request. Noya agreed since it wasn't a hard one. 

Noya entered the cafe panting, eyes shifting around, looking for a [h/c]-haired male. 

'Ah,' his brown eyes locked on the figure near the window. The other boy was silently drinking his drink while browsing on his phone. [F/n] was wearing casual clothes with simple black-rimmed glasses covering his gem-like eyes. Noya stayed there, watching the other for a few seconds.

"Oh, just talked to him," a girl behind the libero muttered to their friend. His eyes glanced at them, narrowing in... 'What?' He scrunched his nose as he felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and checked. He received a text from the other boy.

"I'll give you five seconds to come here. If you're not here by then, I'm gone. Stop eyeing those girls."

"Oi!" Noya shouted, attracting attention. "I wasn't eyeing them! I already have Kiyoko-san!"

He received a smile that was now very familiar but still made him flustered. He doesn't understand why perhaps an effect of the other's looks. 'This bastard is sure is one of god's favorite,' he mused.

"Hello to you too, Noya-san."

* * *

  
"With that, I think you're pretty much ready, almighty stupid-one," [F/n]'s student was surprisingly quiet today. The boy thought it was probably due to the exam in two days. "You don't have to be nervous, Noya-san. At the least, you'll be able to be at the average rank with what we've done. Thank you for your hard work," he gave the boy a gentle smile, unaware of the other's thoughts. 

'Why is he so nice today?' Noya shuddered. In their previous sessions, his tutor was kind despite being such an irritating weird person, but today was exceptional. There was something about his tutor's aura that was gentle and oddly attractive (at least, more than usual). Of course, Noya would never share his thoughts with anybody. He always thought that [L/n] had an intimidating vibe, but now, it was relaxed. 

"Ah, for now- we should probably enjoy our time to relax a bit then review a little more after," [e/c] eyes glinted mischievously as the boy hummed in thought, "shall we finish all the remaining requests today?"

"Huh?!" Noya shouted, fearing for his soul.

* * *

"What?" Noya asked the second time, rubbing a finger in his ear. 'Did I hear that correctly?'

"Call me by my first name," the other boy stated. 'Where is that shop?' his eyes shifted around the streets.

"Okay," the shorter of the two looked at the other weirdly before shrugging. Noya wasn't going to complain at such an easy, but an odd request.

[F/n] snorted as he glanced at the libero before looking back at the shops. "Don' tell me you don't know it," he deadpanned. 

"Bastard, of course, I do! It's [The first syllable of your name]-.." Noya licked his lips and gulped nervously. He knew your name. Everyone in their year knew your name. He doesn't understand why he found it so hard to say. Perhaps it was the fact that no one in school has ever called the other's first name except Suga, who was his close relative. Most people just called him prince, by his last name, or some stupid nickname. Many girls would try to call him using his first name, but they all would feel a sudden chill, and forget about doing it. 

"Ha?" [F/n] wondered if the other truly did forget his name. 'Wow, what is he thinking?' he tried to hide his amusement as he watched different emotions paint the other boy's face, clearly showing an internal struggle. A small smirked slipped, and Noya immediately noticed it.

"Tch," Noya walked several steps ahead of his tutor, before turning back and pointing at him. "[F/n]!" he shouted, "There are you happy? You weird bastard!"

[F/n] can't help but chuckle. "Yes, I am," he answered happily.

"Ah," Noya stopped as his arm fell on his side and quickly turned around. "I wouldn't mind if you call me Yuu since I'm the only one-," he cleared his throat. "Where are we going? Are we lost?!" he asked, changing the subject.

The [h/c] haired boy's eyes widen before his lips paint the most gentle smile. 

"Yuu," he called, the name foreign to lips, but it felt right, "you're going the wrong way."

* * *

"You're going to choke," [F/n] warned the other, but it was too late. Noya already started choking. With a sigh, he handed the other a drink.

Noya drank quickly, coughing as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "This is so good!" 

"Yes," [F/n] agreed, it was his favorite place, after all. He watched as the hamster- ah, the other boy stuffed his face more with pizza. 

"So, what's your other request?"

"I'll ask you by the end of the day," the tutor sipped his drink, averting his eyes from the other. 

"You," the libero frowned as he chews. "Stop trying to look cool, and just answer the damn question."

"But, I'm not acting. I am cool." the other argued, stating what other people have told him. 

"Ugh, I don't even know why other people like you. Don't you feel anything when you say that?" Noya shuddered.

"You only say that, but you know it too." 

"I-" Noya paused, "damn it."

* * *

Noya gasped.

An amusement park.

They were in an amusement park.

He didn't even know there was an amusement park in this part of Miyagi. 

"So, is this your last request?" he stupidly gaped at his tutor, who looked around with an impressed expression. 

"Ha?" [F/n] scoffed. "No, I just wanted to go around and enjoy today. Then, I remembered the amusement park last minute." Noya knew [F/n] liked planning, so he was surprised to hear that it wasn't part of his plan.

"Wait, so this isn't part of your request?' Noya questioned. "Then no, I don't want to do it!" he grumbled. Contrary, he would love to go around the amusement park for FREE, but hearing it wasn't part of the five favors, he felt nervous about the remaining one. 

"Ah, okay. I'll see you soon." [F/n] shrugged and started walking towards the entrance. "You know the way home, right?" he waved goodbye. It was disappointing, but he was itching to ride the rollercoaster. However, he knew his student quite well. He started mentally counting. 

"What?" Noya watched as the other started walking. "Oi! I-I was joking! Take me with you!"


	5. "I-"

[N/A] Thank you, [XXXShirouwu [Quotev]](https://www.quotev.com/XXXShirouwu), for naming the rollercoaster AHAHA- 

* * *

"Oh, which one should we try first?" Noya asked. He stared at all the different attractions with a big smile. 

[F/n] hummed, doing the same. "Do you want to-" he was cut off my Noya's excited exclamation. 

"Oi, let's try that one!" the libero hurriedly grabbed [F/n]'s wrist, pulling the other towards the ride that caught his eyes. He was painfully unaware of [F/n]'s surprise face that was beginning to redden. 

"W-wait, Noy- ah," he caught himself. "Yuu!"

* * *

Noya couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. 'This is fun,' he thought. He let out a loud laugh as he bumped [F/n]'s kart. 

"Move!" he shouted. He snickered as he watched the kart spin in circles. His eyes widened as he heard the other curses and laughed freely. 

"*Fxck, Yuu!" [F/n] shouted back, surprising himself. He was using the things he learned in a brash manner. The [h/c]-haired boy wanted to pat himself in the back. 'I studied hard for this,' he mused, unsure whether he should be proud or disappointed of himself at the pun. [* fxck was said in English.]

"Ah! Bastard...," Noya hollered angrily before trailing off and smiling again. Sure, the pun was outrageous, but it was kind of cute. 'Just a little,' he assured himself. 

* * *

"Ha?" 

"That one," [F/n] pointed at the scary-looking ride. The biggest ride in the park was a giant rollercoaster, The Rolling Thunder. 

Noya gulped. Was he scared? No, he wasn't. Maybe, just a little intimidated. "You sure?" he asked the other boy again. 

With a mocking smirk, the [e/c]-eyed tutor placed a hand on top of the libero's head. "Ah, I don't know if you're allowed to ride this. Maybe we should choose another one," he drawled. "The Teacup?"

A big irked mark appeared on Noya's head. His right eye started twitching at the teasing tone the other picked up. He scoffed and walked towards the ride like a boss. 

[F/n]'s hand was left hovering in the air as he chuckled at the other's temperament. "You're too short!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

  
Noya gulped, his heart was racing. He glared at the staff that questioned his height earlier and made his weird tutor choke in laughter.

The usually apathetic boy had an excited smile beside him. The libero can't help but mirror it despite the thumping in his chest. It was contagious. 

"Let's go! Go!" He chanted, pumping his right fist in the air as the other hand clutched the safety bar tighter. He heard another melodic laugh from the other. 

"3, 2, 1," [F/n] whispered in an excited tone. 

Noya turned to the other to question him, "why are you-," he was cut off by his scream when the ride started moving all of a sudden. He squeezed his eyes shut at the motion. 

"B-bastard, what are you doing?" the libero opened his eyes, looking at the person beside him. At this point, both of Noya's hands were gripping the safety bar like a lifeline. [F/n] tried to hold his right hand, pulling it upwards.

"You have to enjoy it like this," [F/n] held their hands up, earning a yelp from the other. "Let your hands go!" he shouted. 

Noya gulped as they reached the top, doing what the other say. He closed his eyes again as they dropped, screaming on top of his lungs. Noya gripped [F/n]'s hand that was holding his own. His scream turned into laughter as he opened his eyes and realized that the ride wasn't scary at all. The breeze was exhilarating, and the view was breathtaking. 

At the end of the ride, Noya turned to the other boy with shining eyes. His hair was disheveled, making him look like a wild raccoon lost in a hurricane. [F/n]'s hair was also in a similar state, but it looked like the ones you see in a front cover of a fashion magazine. 

Noya ignored all that, already accepting god's favoritism. 

"Another one!" he demanded, giving no space for argument. 

"Ah, sure."

* * *

  
"Oh?" Noya stopped as something caught his dark eyes. 

[F/n] stopped eating his popcorn and stared at his companion in confusion. "What is it?" he asked. 

The libero squinted at the giant bear displayed in one of the stalls. Noya proceeded in having a staring contest with the stall owner.

"Yuu?" the tutor called. 

"Tch," Noya clicked his tongue as he was the first one to blink. Glaring at the man, he stated, "I'll get that bear."

The owner smirked at him, accepting the challenge. "You need to pop five balloons."

"Easy," Noya rolled his shoulders and slapped the money on the counter. The man gave him seven darts. 

[F/n] observed the entertaining scenario. Seven darts went in a mere minute, and only three balloons popped. He watched as the man gave Noya an odd-looking crow keychain that had Noya-like hair. 'Ah, I want that one...' 

"I can do-" He started but got cut off by the other. 

"Another!" Noya shouted, determined to get the bear. 'I can give it to Kiyoko-san!'

Another minute passed, and again, only three balloons popped. This time the crow keychain had a [h/c] hair that oddly looked like his tutor's.

Noya grumbled and pulled his hair. 'My money!' he sobbed internally. 'Still one more!'

"Another-" a hand on his shoulder stopped Noya from spending more of his money.

"Yuu, it's my turn." a cold voice echoed from his companion, and Noya can only nod at the chilling gaze he received. 

"H-here," the stall owner nervously handed seven darts to [F/n].

A minute has passed, and seven darts popped seven balloons perfectly. Gaping onlookers watched the stall. Most of them were girls curiously watching the [h/c] haired boy. 

"Here," [F/n] handed the bear to Noya, who was also gaping at him. "Do whatever you want with it," he said and slowly walked away.

"Wow, so cool!" Noya heard the girls squeal. They wanted to ask his tutor to help them get a prize. 

"Oi," he called, quickly jogging beside the boy. Noya scratched his cheek, awkwardly mumbling his thanks. He then gave the Noya-looking crow to the other boy. "Here, you can have this."

[F/n] rewarded him a small genuine smile and sparkling [e/c] eyes. "Thank you."

The libero cleared his throat, turning around and hugging the bear tightly. 

"Yuu, let's ride that one," [F/n] walked towards the direction of a giant Ferris Wheel. "I'll ask you my last request there."

"Un," Noya silently followed.

* * *

"So...?" Noya started, feeling a little nervous. He watched several anime and read some manga that had a familiar setting of the current scenario he was experiencing. It finally caught up to him that perhaps this wasn't a simple hang out between friends. 'Are we friends? You don't ask your friends to ride a Ferris Wheel with you, right?' he questioned himself. 'I don't think I would.'

[F/n] silently studied the person in front of him as he relaxed on his seat. "Yuu," he started.

The libero gulped, gripping the bear tighter in his hands. 'Is he doing what I think he'll be doing? Is this a confession?!'

"I think you're annoying, honest, irritating, kind, frustrating, and hardworking," each negative words struck arrows on Noya's heart and the rest made it backflip. 

"You stay true to yourself," the dark-haired boy watched the other's lips turn upwards into a pretty smile. Beautiful [e/c] glint with an unknown emotion. The air around them was heavy but oddly comfortable. It was warm. 

"I like you."

Noya's world stopped as the other boy said those words. His heart thumped in his chest like bass in an EDM concert. He froze as his face colored with the darkest shade of red. 'He likes me? Me?! I'm a guy! Well, I guess that's okay, but- what? Me?!' he questioned himself repeatedly. 

"Ah, sure-"

"Please be my friend."

".....What?"

The world continued moving. 

"That's my last request."

"S-sure?????" 'what the fxck?'


	6. "...Y-you?"

Sugawara worriedly watched the libero. Noya missed another receive. Earlier, he received the ball using his face. 'What happened? [F/n]? No, I heard they get along. The exam? Oh God, don't tell me he bombed it! Maybe that's why he's like this, afraid of [F/n] and Daichi's wrath.' he thought chaotically. 

With a sigh, Suga decided to comfort the boy. "Noya," he called. He got no response. 

The setter placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Noya," he called again, shaking the other slightly. 

"Ah, Suga-san," Life came back in his brown eyes as Noya stared at the familiar person in front of him. But then, he remembered that Suga was related to that person. His face scrunched in a frown. 

"It's okay," Sugawara nodded solemnly. "We'll study together next time. I'm sure [F/n] can forgive you. As for Daichi, I'm sorry but rest in peace-"

"Oh," Noya cut Sugawara off. "The exams went well."

"Is that so?" Sugawara sighed in relief as he silently thanked his cousin. He wouldn't see Daichi's scary face again. 

"Your cousin is weird."

"Yes, he is." Sugawara nodded, shuddering slightly. He would prefer to go to the vice principal's office than face Daichi's wrath. 'Wait, what did he say?'

Sugawara blankly stared at Noya's face. "What?"

"Why would he ask me to be his friend like that? Does he even have friends?" Noya ranted, rumbling his hair in frustration. "He didn't have to go all the way like that! I thought we became friends from the beginning! So why did he sound like he was confessing?!"

"W-wait, what?!"

**[flashback]---------------------------**

Noya went home in a daze. He didn't even know how got there. The libero vaguely remembered a soft smile and a hushed voice. Then, he found himself in bed beside the bear he got earlier that day.

'What the heck?' he covered his face with his arm, feeling flustered. 'What did I say after he said he liked me? Sure? What the heck was that?' His brain was silent, but vivid flashbacks of what happened earlier played behind his eyelids. 

Like that, he fell asleep.

The next day, he studied and reviewed as if he was programmed to do only that. He answered everything thoroughly during the exams, like how his tutor, no, his friend taught him. 

He hasn't seen [F/n] at all. He stayed silent for the rest of the day, making his classmates worry. Then he found himself talking to the team's setter, just like that. 

**[end of flashback]------------------------------**

Sugawara listened as Noya told him what happened two days ago. He hid his shock, stopping himself from gasping over the last bits. 'It sounds like a date! [Nickname] has an emotional intelligence of a goldfish when it comes to himself.' his eyes then observed his teammate, 'this guy too. Don't they like each other at this point? Wait, Noya likes Kiyoko-san, right?'

Noya felt calmer now, feeling like he understood [F/n] a little more. 'Is he lonely?'

"Ah, my cousin has a lot on his plate. He went through a lot when he was younger, so he became like that, but Noya-."

"I guess he's too weird for other people, that's why he wanted to be friends. I'm like that too, I guess," Noya mumbled, surprising Sugawara again. 

"-Perhaps he likes- what?" Sugawara felt a headache coming. 

"We'll be best of friends!" Noya announced, "I'll also introduce him to Ryu!" 

"Wait, Noya!" Sugawara watched as the other ran off. "We're not done practicing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Noya gulped, glancing at the direction where Daichi was practicing. Deeming it safe, he sighed in relief before calling over his partner in crime. "Ryu! I need your help!"

* * *

Tanaka can't help but stare at his friend after the other told about yesterday's events. He had a feeling that perhaps they didn't understand the situation clearly. He squinted his eyes at the person in front of him once more before shrugging nonchalantly. "Okay, I'm down. He doesn't seem bad."

"Great," Noya cheered, "let's search for him. He should still be here somewhere."

"Yes, yes, Noya-san," Tanaka followed the excited libero.

Watching the scene, Sugawara facepalmed.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him as if asking what was happening.

"Let's just say," Sugawara's eyes soften, and he mumbled, "they both need tutoring lessons about love."

"Huh? Oi, Asahi! Sugawara is acting weird again!"

"D-Daichi- b-behind y-you," Asahi warned the other, but it was too late.

"Neck slice!"

"Daichi!"

* * *

Tanaka chuckled at the flustered boy in front of him. "Man, are you okay or what? You sounded like you were about to propose."

"Ryu! Stop it," the libero whined, biting on his popsicle aggressively. 'I shouldn't have said anything.'

"My other friends have always said I've been a little weird," despite the slight reddening on his cheeks, [F/n] answered calmly, "I guess they were right. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Yuu. Although, I truly meant what I've said."

Tanaka gaped at the duo, eyes traveling back and forth like a ping-pong ball. He can only watch quietly, observing the odd atmosphere. 'Yuu?! What'

Noya choked. When he told his two teammates what had happened, he skipped some parts, including the part about their first names. He coughed before replying, "it's okay. I had fun! We should all do it next time." His eyes widen at a sudden brilliant idea his mind made up. "Oi, [F/n]! Do you want to join the volleyball club?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Tanaka whipped his head towards his friend. 'First name too?! What is going on? But it doesn't seem to be a bad idea,' he pondered. 'The club would grow in popularity if he comes in. Oh! Kiyoko-san! What if she falls for him? No, I don't think so.' lost in his thoughts, he ignored the other two.

"What?" The other asked, staring at the shortest boy of the group weirdly. 'Doesn't he know how hard it is to move around with my schedule?'

"Well," Noya's face scrunched. He thought it was a brilliant idea for the other to enjoy his school life more, and they get to hang out more. "If you're free or something," he muttered, averting his eyes away.

The [e/c]-eyed boy softly smiled and let out a hushed chuckle, "perhaps next semester. I'm not much of a volleyball player but I'll try to help around."

The libero hid his grin.

"Oh, [L/n]-san!" Tanaka suddenly shouted, "can I call you with your first name-"

"No," Noya stood up. He went through a lot to do that. "If you want to, you have to suffer as I did!"

"But," Tanaka looked at the silent boy with wide pleading eyes.

"Would you like to be my slave for a week, Tanaka-san?" [E/c] eyes glinted as the boy spoke with a deep voice. His lips twitched upward into a small playful smile as if daring him to say yes. [F/n] wouldn't mind if the other did call him by his given name, but with Noya's suggestion, he changed his mind.

'Scary,' the two volleyball players felt a sudden chill in their spine.

"N-nevermind, [Nickname]." The wing spiker laughed weakly. 

* * *

**[Noya-san] changed his name to [Yuu]**

**[Yuu] changed [Tutor]'s name to [F/n]**

**[F/n]**

Good luck! 

Tell Koushi-nii too

and Tanaka-san

well the rest of your team too

**[Yuu]**

Thanks!!!

We'll kickass

I'll see you next week!

**[F/n]**

Good night x.

**[Yuu]**

What is 'x'???

Nighty night!

-seen by [F/n]-

* * *

Noya stared at the ceiling. 

'What the hell is x?' he thought. 

"Ah, I want to change his name into weirdo bastard", the libero faced the right side, hugging his pillow tightly. 

"Tsk, that demon would never let anyone call him by his first name unless they suffer," he mumbled sleepily, eyes slowly closing. 

"Good," soft snoring echoed in the room.


	7. "...love..."

**18 missed calls from [F/n]**

It was dark at night in a playground. Noya was uncharacteristically silent. He sat on the swing and stared blankly on his phone. Fed up by the constant ringing, he finally decided to check the messages he received from a certain someone.

"Tch, what does he want?" He grumbled, scrolling down the messages. 

**[F/n: Look behind you.]**

Noya whipped his head behind him and saw no one. He squinted but saw nothing. Cursing the other boy internally, he looked forward only to see the other crouching in front of him with a plastic bag in his hand.

The libero yelped in surprise. [F/n] blinked several times before taking the other swing beside him. 

"Here," his tutor-turned-friend handed him an ice-pop. It was in his favorite flavor too. 

"Thanks," Noya mumbled, grabbing the cold dessert gently. 

A few moments of peaceful silence passed. The libero waited for the other boy to talk, but not a single word was said. 

He finished his dessert, and it was only then that [F/n] decided to move. 

"Yuu," He called, his tone soft and delicate, uncharacteristically comforting. "I heard what happened."

Noya's form froze. He doesn't know if it was from the topic of the conversation or because of the tone the other boy picked up. 

"I also heard you got suspended for a week and no club activities for a month," [F/n] added, somewhat bitter. 

"So?" Noya asked, a little irritated. "What do you want?" 

"Are you going to waste your time like that?" At the question, the libero grew angrier. He turned his head towards the other boy.

"What? You wouldn't understand-"

"I know." The [e/c] eyed boy shrugged nonchalantly. He stood up and walked in front of the other. Like previously, he crouched down, his eyes facing Noya's directly. "I wouldn't. I don't like seeing you down and wasting your time grumbling because of your guilty conscience." He reached out his hand, making the libero closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to appear, but instead, gentle hands ruffled his hair. "So I set up something for you," the taller of the two stood up, a small smile playing on his lips. "We can't let the future team I'll be managing have a lazy libero, right?"

Brown eyes trembled with an unknown emotion. Warmth enveloped Noya's chest, making his hands gripped the swing tighter. "Bastard," he sniffed, "Kiyoko-san is our manager."

A melodic chuckle replied at his comment, and the corner of Noya's lips turned upwards against his will. 

* * *

A few months had passed, and a new school year has started. 

Hinata panted as he stared at the ceiling, his team won the practice match! A cold water bottle obstructed his view.

"Take it quickly, or I'll drop it on your face," the person grunted. Hinata gulped, quickly grabbing it. The first time he saw the boy, Hinata thought he was one of the volleyball players; however, to his surprised, the tall and handsome boy was the second-year manager of the team. 

"Kageyama," [F/n] called, "catch."

"Thanks, [L/n]-senpai," Kageyama politely nodded as he caught the bottle effortlessly. To everyone else's surprised, the setter and [F/n] knew each other before their meeting within the volleyball club, apparently from an old annoying acquaintance. 

[F/n] and Kiyoko entered the room with a box filled with the team jackets. The players watched as their stunning managers blinded each everyone in the room. The older members thanked the heavens for blessing them. 

"I'm glad I'm his favorite. He's so pretty," Sugawara wiped a tear.

"That's your cousin, Suga," Daichi reminded, his eyes not leaving the duo. "Besides, we all know you're only in second place or third," his eyes shifted towards Kageyama.

The third-year setter pouted, mumbling to himself. "Whatever."

* * *

[F/n] sighed. He was glad that Seijoh's official setter wasn't in the practice match. He sent his thanks to heaven only to grab them back down when Oikawa appeared. He hid behind Kiyoko at Iwaizumi's warning hand sign. When the match ended, he quickly exited towards the bus, only to duck when he saw the boy waiting for their team. As soon as Oikawa's taunting ended, he sighed in relief, only for him to freeze again. 

"Oh, my prince!" The setter called as he noticed the tall form of the other boy. He was about to go back to his team when his senses screamed for him to turn around. Jogging towards the frozen boy, Karasuno can only watch in bewilderment as the Seijoh captain jumped towards their manager, hugging him like a koala. 

"You're still as handsome as me," Oikawa rubbed his cheeks against the sighing boy. "Oh? Are you working out? Do you want to work out together? How about a lunch date, just you and me and Iwa-chan? Wait," realizing something, Oikawa glared at the Karasuno team, "you got him as your manager? You," he turned back at the silent boy, "Come to Seijoh and be our manager."

"No," [F/n] answered firmly, placing his hands on the other boy's thighs. He knew it was the only way to free himself from this nonsense. Eyes glinting dangerously as his hands gripped Oikawa's thighs tighter, he placed his face on Oikawa's neck.

"Toru," he called huskily, "aliens aren't real."

Oikawa gasped at the warm breath brushing his neck, his grip loosening. His brain didn't process what the other had said after his name, but he couldn't care less as his blood was rushing all over the place.

Seeing the opportunity, [F/n] shifted his hands to the setter's waist. "Iwa, catch!" Like they've done it several times, Iwaizumi nodded and caught the dazed Oikawa flawlessly. 

"Let's go," [F/n] ordered, already stepping inside the bus.

Karasuno could only nod and follow. 

'Noya, you better come back quickly,' Sugawara thought, slapping his face to get rid of the forbidden thoughts appearing in his brain. '[F/n] is already attracting too much attention.'

* * *

Kiyoko and [F/n] enjoyed the peaceful silence that surrounded them. It was because the other students could only gape at their beauty. They sighed in unison as [F/n] opened the door to let Kiyoko in first like a gentleman. 

"Kiyoko-san! I came to see you!" Noya's familiar voice echoed in the gym. Kiyoko felt the sudden shift on her companion's mood; it became lighter, gentle, and even more attractive. She ignored it and instinctively slapped Noya's face that was moving to close to her comfort. 

"Pft," she heard a burst of short muffled laughter. "Oi, Yuu. Is that a face tattoo? Do you want to join my grandfather's organization or what?"

'Ah,' Kiyoko's question was answered. It has been bothering her why the school's prince quit one of his clubs and decided to join the Karasuno team as their second-year manager. Her eyes sparkled in amusement at the scene in front of him. Noya was trying to punch [F/n] for being with her all the time, but [F/n] held him back at an arm's length with his hand on the libero's head. 'I see,' she hid an excited smile. Like the others, she also noticed the attention her fellow manager attracts. 'Interesting.'

* * *

"Rolling Thunder!" 

Silence. 

"Ah, yea. Nice receive!" Sugawara started, followed by laughter and unwanted comments. 

As Noya shouted at his teammates, his eyes shifted towards the male manager in the corner. He received a thumbs up and a rare big smile that dyed his face red. 

Ennoshita, who followed his gaze, yelped at the brightness he saw. "Angel?" he questioned.

The libero averted his eyes and continued shouting at his underclassmen. "K-Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi! Get over here!" he called. 

[F/n] smiled at the scene. He was having a wonderful time with the volleyball club. However, his smile disappeared out when he heard about the school they were going to for a practice match.

"Nekoma High School," the teacher announced. 

"Fxck," he mumbled, surprising even himself. "Kuroo." He immediately checked his phone. 'He's worse than Oikawa.'

**[Kuro Neko: I'm coming for you, my love.]**

"Oi, [F/n]!" Sugawara called. "Stop Noya from doing another Rolling Thunder! He's going to hit his head at some point!"

"Coming," he shoved his phone down to his pockets, reminding himself to call the black-haired boy later.

* * *

"Oh? Are you a player? Wow, you're so tall!" A member of the Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team gaped at the handsome boy in front of him. 

"No, sir," [F/n] politely denied. "I'm the second-year manager." 

"Oh! Sorry about that, but do you play any sports. Your shoulder is so broad!" 

"I-" 

"It's Asashi-san!" At the corner of his eyes, [F/n] noticed Noya freeze at Hinata's shout. His aura turned colder as more people shouted for Asahi. His [e/c] eyes did not leave the libero's form. 

The older male beside him shuddered at the coldness the boy was emitting. 

"Huh?" The coldness disappeared when the boy shook his head as if snapping himself back to focus. "Oh, I better go there. The match is about to start."

"Goodluck." 

* * *

[F/n] smiled at Noya's play. "He improved," he mumbled under his breath. 

"Oh? [L/n], your phone. Please answer it. They've been calling, and perhaps it's an emergency."

"Thanks, Kiyoko-san. Excuse me," he answered the buzzing phone as he walked towards the quieter corner of the gym. 

As Sugawara and Noya smiled happily at Asahi's comeback, Noya's eyes shifted towards the scoreboard, or more specifically, where the male manager was supposed to be. 

"Nope, he's over there," Sugawara pointed towards the corner, noticing Noya's confusion. "It looks important. Oh wow, he's grinning?!"

Noya blankly stared at him before turning back to the match. 

* * *

"I'll kick your ass once I see you, idiot," [F/n] grinned, already imagining the pain the other would suffer.

"I'd like to see you try, bastard," the person on the phone chuckled.

"Don't hide behind Kenma, and you'll see," he huffed. 

"We all know he is your only weakness, and perhaps my handsome looks."

"Shut up! You sound like another annoying person I know," The manger grunted, eyes shifting towards the game. 

"Well after all Kenma is-"

"Shxt, I'll call you back later." [F/n] ran towards Kiyoko worriedly. 

"Does he need an icepack?" [F/n] asked. 'Why the hell did he receive the ball with his face?' He knew Hinata was clumsy, but to drift off during the game was a big no.

Kiyoko shook her head. 

[F/n] sighed in relief. 

At that point, he diligently watched the match. "Oh, they won." 

Kiyoko nodded at his comment.

"Shall we walk together, Kiyoko-san? I told you I could take care of the boys, but you insisted. It's late now, and I would not take no for an answer." [F/n] yawned at the end of the sentence.

Kiyoko's eyes shifted towards the small huddle the Karasuno volleyball team formed. "Sure, [L/n]-san."

"Just call me [F/n]. I wouldn't mind,"

'He would,' Kiyoko thought, she could feel the suspicious eyes of the libero watching them at a distance. 

[F/n] shoved his hands on the pockets of his jacket. He gripped the phone tighter when he felt it buzzed. 

"Nekoma," he mumbled, lost in his thoughts and memories. 

"Let's go," Kiyoko called him gently. 

"Ah, yes."

* * *

"Oh?" Ukai's left eyebrow lifted. [F/n] replaced Kiyoko at handing him the balls when she excused herself. 'Are they only hiring models for managers?' he questioned at the alluring face the male has. "You, can you play volleyball?" 

"No," the boy firmly answered.

"Okay," Ukai shrugged, spiking another ball towards the libero.

* * *

"Oi! Tsukishima! You bastard, so long as Kiyoko-san is within a 500m radius, there's no way the place will stink!" Noya and Tanaka shouted at the glasses-wearing middle blocker. 

"Shimizu's house is nearby, so once she's finished her work, she'll head home. That's always the case, you know?" Sugawara cheerfully informed them, before leaving the fallen boys alone.

"W-wait-" Noya held onto his right ankle, "[F/n]?"

"Ah, he'll take Shimizu home, then come back."

Noya raised his fist as a weak celebration while Tanaka groaned in disappointment. 

They only fully charged themselves at the sight of the two managers wearing aprons and the heavenly food on the table. 

"K-Kiyoko-san," tears were streaming down the idiot duo's eyes. 

"[L/n]-san, your cooking is still the best," Kageyama commented, filling his mouth with the familiar taste of precious curry. 

"Thanks, Tobio." The dining room was silent at their exchange. 

"What?" Sugawara questioned everyone in the room. 

"We were neighbors." [F/n] explained, adding more meat on the blank Noya's plate.

"I didn't notice," Sugawara reflected on the memories of his childhood hanging out over [F/n]'s old place. 

"We didn't hang out much since we went to different schools anyways," Kageyama nodded at the second-year's comments. 'Also because of Shittykawa...'

* * *

"Wow, you're toned," Ennoshita gaped while Tanaka whistled at [F/n] form.

"I work out sometimes," [F/n] shrugged while drying his hair with a towel. "Oh? Yuu, your hair..." 

Tanaka laughed, "I remembered when he went to school like that last year!"

"Bastard, that was his fault!" Noya grumbled, pointing at the manager. 

[F/n] walked towards him and covered Noya's head with a dry towel. "You'll get sick if you don't dry it quickly."

"Get a room!" Tanaka groaned, moving towards the door. "I'll go and tell the first years to get the bath. Do your business quickly or whatever."

"Ryu!" Noya shouted, blushing at the comments. 

"Pft," [F/n] patted his head, making the other redden even more. "Oh? Isn't my futon next to yours? You brought the bear, didn't you?" He then left the room.

Ennoshita squinted at the exchange. 

"Gah! I was going to give it to Kiyoko-san!" Noya followed after them. 

* * *

"I have a surprised for you."

"No, I don't want it."

"C'mon! You don't want to see him?"

"...who is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, Kenma."

"...Kuroo."

"He's finally back!"


End file.
